


Waving Through A MOTHER FUCKING Window (Discontinued)

by echoinspxce



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of Voltron are seniors, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Crazy ass cast party, DEH references, Eyeliner, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is Connor, Lance is Evan, Lotor is a jackass, M/M, Makeup, Matt and Hunk do tech, Musicals, Nyma and Rolo start as jackasses, Other, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Platonic Allurance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, References to Drugs, Rent References, Slow Burn, Theatre club, They can sing, dear evan hansen - Freeform, references, swears, they become better, they're all theatre nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoinspxce/pseuds/echoinspxce
Summary: What would happen if the Voltron characters were all Seniors in High School and were in the Drama Department? And the musical they do is Dear Evan Hansen? Dream roles will be accomplished, friendships will form, and uh, crushes will be realized. And it will all end with a cast party!I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue: DEH DEH DEH

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make this make sense, all of team Voltron plus Shay and minus Coran are seniors in High School, so they are all the same age except for Pidge, she skipped two years. All other need-to-know grades will be stated in-story.
> 
> Also TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of depression, social anxiety, suicide, and drug use. But if you know anything about Dear Evan Hansen, you know what's coming. There will also be a bit of language, because come on, they're high schoolers.
> 
> I ALSO DON'T OWN VOLTRON: LEGENDARY DEFENDER OR DEAR EVAN HANSEN

“Alright my good subjects, what the musical is going to be has been released! I just passed the auditorium doors and saw the poster stating the audition dates and all that good shit.” Allura announced as she flopped into her seat at the table. The table consisted of Allura, Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Shiro, and Matt.

“What is it? TELL US!” Lance slammed his hands on the table, standing up to lean closer to Allura. "It's our last musical here so it better be good!"

“Drumroll, please.” She requested, and Matt tapped his pencil on the table fastly. “IT’S DEAR EVAN HANSEN!” Keith promptly squeaked and fell off his seat, clambering back up immediately with Pidge’s help.

“Oh my god, really!?”

“Yup, Keithy boy!” She responded. “Who of you guys are going to audition?” Pidge seemed to ponder that question for a second.

“You know, I may actually audition this year instead of doing tech with Matt and Hunk. It is my favorite stage musical besides maybe Rent. I’m probably auditioning for a guy roll though, because we all know my singing voice is strangely low.” She stated, earning a whoop from the rest of the table.

“I am so doing it, can’t miss this opportunity!” Lance affirmed.

“Same, Lance.” Keith agreed.

Shiro hummed a bit, “I think I’ll do it as well, I love that musical.” The entire table agreed with him.

“Well I am not going to do it since I have horrible stage fright and can’t act to save my life, we all know Allura is doing it, so what about you, Matt and Shay?”

“Oh I am  _ doing  _ it, alright. Alana is actually one of my dream roles within my vocal range!” Shay answered excitedly.

“It’s a no for me, like always. I don’t really like singing and prefer doing tech.” Matt gave his answer.

“You know, I’m just now thinking, whoever gets Evan sings in all but two songs. Requiem and So Big/So Small. Sounds strenuous.” Lance exclaimed his realization. “Okay, but with that aside, I am so psyched! It’s my favorite musical! Sincerely, Me is my go-to happy song.”

“Isn’t it everyone’s?” Hunk asked back, earning a laugh and nods around the table.

“Well anyways, the poster said auditions are next Monday, the male character song is For Forever, and the female character songs are Zoe’s part of Requiem or So Big/So Small. I cannot wait!” Allura explained.

Matt's phone started buzzing and fell off the table, because someone was calling him. "Oh it looks like I'm getting a call!" He answered his phone, "Hello, Coran." There was inaudible mumbling on the other side. "You want me to what? Really? That would be so cool, thank you!" The sandy haired boy hung up and turned to the group. "That was Coran, who I hope you all know is the director, and he just asked me to be the stage manager. Hunk you're the assistant manager." Coran was the type of guy who would let you call him by his first name even thought he is literally your teacher.

"Sweet." 


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Author's note for an idea I have and I want to know how y'all feel about it.

How would you like if every few chapters, it was based off a musical song? I have some chapters in mind, but I want input.

(One of my ideas may or may not be loosely based on Rewrite The Stars)

(Because I mean Lance is Anne Wheeler confirmed)

Comment how you feel about this idea!  
I feel like it really fits this story since it is about a musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comment!


	3. Chapter 1: AUDITION TIME YO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's audition time! Woot woot!

The group of friends walked into the auditorium where the rest of the students waiting to audition were sitting. Hunk had to hold Lance down because he was bouncing with anticipation. “Excited much?” He laughed.

“You know it! I’m shaking!”

“Yeah, we noticed.” Keith retorted, though he was not much better at hiding his excitement. “It’s probably going to go like every other audition we’ve all had, start with projection and acting, and then end with singing and dancing. I’m not sure there’s much dancing in this show though. Doesn’t really fit the mood.”

Allura thought for a second, “Yeah that would make the most sense. We should go find our seats, auditions are starting soon.”

“Hunk and I need to head backstage to meet with Coran before they start, so see you! Good luck!” Matt stated and the two boys rushed towards the stage and ran backstage through the wings. The group found seats near the front and did a bit of homework while they waited for auditions to start. After a few minutes a man with bright orange hair and a mustache walked onto the stage, followed by Matt and Hunk.

“Hello everyone! I am the director of this here show, you can call me Coran. And here are your stage director and assistant stage director, Matt and Hunk. Our choreographer was not able to be here today but she will be at rehearsals. Her name is Nyma. Well! I thought we should get right to business, and start with the projection part of auditions. It is important when acting to make project your voice and make sure it’s able to be heard. We will call you up by grade and you will say your full name, your birthday, and one interesting fact about you. Okay! Let’s switch it up a bit this time around, and let’s start with the seniors!”

The group made their way up to the stage, followed by a few other seniors. Lance made sure he was first in line. “What’s up, everyone! The name’s Lance McClain, I was born on July 28th, and a fun fact about me is that I am fluent in Spanish. Adios!” Lance did his introduction and went back to his seat after shooting finger guns at the other students. Shiro was next.

“Hello, I am Takashi Shirogane but you can call me Shiro, my birthday is February 29th, and a fun fact is that I’ve only had four birthdays, because I was born on a leap day.” Next in line was Keith.

“Hi, I’m Keith Kogane, my birthday is October 23rd, and my eyes kinda change color? Sometimes they’re grey, sometimes blue, and sometimes purple.” Pidge walked to center stage when Keith went back to his seat.

“Yo, I’m Katie Holt, but no one calls me that, everyone calls me Pidge, I was born on April 3rd, and my fun fact is that I’m only 15, I skipped two grades because I’m pretty smart. Oh yeah and before you ask, Matt is my brother, that’s why we look so much alike.”

“Hello everyone, I’m Shay Balmera, I was born on May 2nd, and I was born in Africa!”

“Hello!” Allura started her introduction, British accent ringing loud and clear throughout the auditorium. “I’m Allura Altea, my birthday is February 7th, and a fun fact is that I lived in England for most of my life until I moved here the Summer before my freshman year.” There were a few more seniors, as well as students from the other grades to go. Some were hard to hear, so it was evident that they wouldn’t be given starring roles. You can’t act if you can’t be heard.

The acting part of the auditions went similarly, Coran called up a few people at a time and had them read a scene.

 

* * *

 

_ After singing auditions _

 

“How do you think you did?” Hunk asked his best friend when he walked out of the band room where the singing portion was held. Lance had gone last out of the group, as it went in alphabetical order by last name, so the rest of the group was waiting in the lobby, except for Shiro. He would have gone last, but went first because he had somewhere to be.

“Honestly, pretty well! The director seemed impressed by my singing, which both excites and scares me.” He answered, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Allura made the ‘same’ sign that they had been doing since Kindergarten during sharing time. “Same with me. I went with Requiem since I have a higher voice, and my voice didn’t crack all that much.”

“I did So Big/ So Small, I may have a high talking voice but my singing is probably an alto.” Shay added to the conversation.

“Now all we have to do is wait until Friday for the cast list. Ugh, this week is going to be  _ torture! _ ” Keith groaned and flopped on the ground.

“Where’s the lie?” Pidge laughed.

“Not fucking there, that’s where.” Lance added. “And now, we wait. I’m not going to be able to sleep Thursday night, if I’m going to be honest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I obviously had to make up birthdays for Shay and Allura, but I gave them certain zodiac signs that I thought fit them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 2: OK SO THE CAST LIST DROPPED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list has been posted, and let's just say it's a good turn out?

Hunk walked into school on Friday, immediately going to the auditorium doors to check for the cast list. He and Lance were always the first to school out of their friends, so he expected to find Lance already at the list.

What he didn’t anticipate was to see Lance on the floor  _ crying  _ in front of said piece of paper. The Samoan teen rushed over to his friend to see what was wrong. The other boy didn’t speak, just pointed to the list. Hunk looked it over-

_ Oh. _

“I got- _ hic- _ got Evan!” Lance’s tears were happy tears, good. Hunk had him stand up and pulled him into one of his famous bone-crushing hugs. “It has always been my dream role, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up!”

“I’m so proud of you buddy! This is huge news!”

The two hugging teens heard the sounds of the rest of their friends coming over, so they moved to let them see the list.

  


* * *

  


“Dear Evan Hansen” Garrison High School Winter Production

  


Cast List

  


Evan Hansen: Lance McClain

  


Connor Murphy: Keith Kogane

  


Zoe Murphy: Allura Altea

  


Jared Kleinman: Katie Holt

  


Alana Beck: Shay Balmera

  


Heidi Hansen: Plaxum Baku

  


Cynthia Murphy: Florona Merden

  


Larry Murphy: Takashi Shirogane

  


(And then there’s ensemble)

  


* * *

  


“Ahhhhhhhh LANCE! YOU’RE PLAYING EVAN OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!” Allura ran up to Lance and practically picked him up when hugging him. “And you and Keith have to sing about how you ‘aren’t gay’. That’s going to be hysterical.”

“Oh shut up, Zoe Murphy. I have to play your boyfriend so don’t piss me off.” The Cuban boy’s tears had stopped, but he was still in shock about it all. He managed to get out of Allura’s hug and strolled over to Keith. “Okay dead boy, how do you feel about your part?”

“Happy, in shock? I don’t know. I get to be a druggie who is dead literally the entire show, has Allura and Shiro sing about how they hated me and don’t miss me, and sing Sincerely, Me? Sounds pretty great to me.” Keith said with a straight face somehow.

“YES! I GET TO SHOUT KINKY ON A STAGE! AND LITERALLY BE AN ASSHOLE TO LANCE! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!” Pidge shouted, high-fiving her brother. “And when will they realize that no one calls me Katie anymore?”

Shiro slung his arm around Allura and Keith. “Hello my lovely children.”

Both said “Don’t touch me!” At the same time and removed Shiro’s arms from themselves.

“How did both of my children become so emo? And how is one of you black and British and the other one is the palest thing in existence and does not have a British accent?” Shiro fake gasped.

“He does make a good point. I'm not sure it's even possible, I've met the chick who is playing Cynthia, and she is also pretty pale. You will be forever a mystery, Allura.” Matt said, joining into the conversation.

“WOOH I'M PLAYING ALANA!” Shay cheered, coming over late. Hunk congratulated her.

“The sign says first read through is Monday! I'm so excited! AHHHH! ANXIOUS SHOUTING!” Lance started jumping around.

“Well, we should probably get to homeroom now. It’s almost time.” Shiro suggested, and everyone nodded.

Pidge hopped on Keith’s back, scaring the living daylights out of the poor boy. “Keith you’re carrying me to homeroom.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Keith just sighed and started walking off to homeroom with ease, even with Pidge on his back. “Wait for me guys!” Shay called after them and ran.

  


* * *

  


**Lance created group chat: Waving Through A MOTHERFUCKING Window**

**Lance added Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro, Shay, Matt**

**Lance changed username to: Evan**

**Evan changed Keith username to: Connor**

**Evan changed Pidge username to: Jared**

**Evan changed Allura username to: Zoe**

**Evan changed Shiro username to: Larry**

**Evan changed Shay username to: Alana**

  


Evan: hello my beautiful idiots!

  


Connor: Oh god please no

  


Larry: Not again…

  


Hunk: Why couldn’t we just use our group chat from the last show?

  


Matt: and y dont i get a cool username???

  


Evan: 4 the MEME

  


Zoe: I’ve just come to expect it.

  


Jared: wait lance does this mean ull give us a preview of this shows honest song desc.?

  


Evan: hell no u gotta wait till warm ups of op night

  


Matt: damn

  


Jared: ‘twas worth a shot

Zoe: It really wasn’t.

Zoe: You know he’d never tell.

  


Evan: ^^^

  


Alana: Oh, another group chat?

Alana: Anyways,

Alana: TWO DAYS TWO DAYS

  


Evan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

  


Jared: the most relatable uve evr been lance

  


Evan: gfo

  


Jared:  _ gladly _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend SimplyEssa and I created a Discord server for our readers, so that we can talk to you all! So if you'd like to join, and you have Discord, copy and paste the link below! I can't wait to meet y'all!
> 
> https://discord.gg/DnbUWsA


	5. I'm Discontinuing Some Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi...

Hi everyone, most of you are probably wondering why I haven't updated this story in forever. The truth is that I'm discontinuing some stories that I have lost motivation to write.

This is one of them.

I have so many stories going, and I'm constantly busy, so I think it would be best for my mental health to cancel this story, along with Forget Me Now and Don't Try To Save Us (for different reasons). If you would like to continue reading fics by me, I highly suggest my dance AU, Like No One's Watching and my high school group chat AU hoe my god. I update those often. I'm really sorry about this, but I think it would be better, and I can focus on the fics that I truly enjoy writing.

Sincerely,  
Eli A.K.A. echoinspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I just really can't continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed!  
> LOVE ME I'M LONELY


End file.
